France's Memories
by KissinAng3ls
Summary: France drinks a little too much and goes to the church where he met his first true love, Joan. He goes through his memories with her and gets a call from a drunk nation who looks alot like his past love. FrUk Pairing. Sorry for bad story and summary. Rated M for Yaoi. Note: Not a history teacher so I don't know much :) Please comment.


France's Memories -

M For Mature.

Yaoi, Somewhat dark, and two(?) curse words

France stood wobbly in front of the huge old stone building. Its glass windows picturing angels and knights with multiple colors. He looked up at it, his cheeks slightly flushed from either alcohol or the cold air, it was hard to tell. He looked around and took a few steps up the stairs and was about to reach the door knobs before stopping and shaking his head.  
Why have I returned, what's the point? She is just a memory now..  
Turning away the church doors opened and a elderly priest stepped out and put a hand on his shoulder. France paused and looked back at the priest.  
"Son, its been a long time. Why don't you come in?"  
France sighed and nodded before following the old priest into the church.  
"The priest before me told me that you would be coming back. But what for?"  
France shook his head 'Memories I guess, I myself don't really know"  
The priest just nodded while walking over to the alter and praying, France doing the same.  
"Father, to be honest, I think I have come to see.. well, that place in the court" he looked away.  
The Priest looked at him for a moment before nodded again and leading him over to the court door. They both stopped in front of the door and France nodded before entering the court and looking around. It would have been dark, if it hadn't been for the candle light from inside the church glowing through the windows and out onto the court, making it glow as bright as if it was day itself.  
France smiled softly to himself, it was glowing almost as if it was a holy place. He walked over to the flower bed and stopped. He frowned slightly when he saw the roses blooming.. during a hard winter like this... just like back then..  
He picked up a rose and smelled it, thinking to back then.

**-PAST-**

"Sir France!' A Young woman's voice called out to him "Come on! Get back inside before you get in trouble"  
"But Mon Ami, Come Here for me" France looked over at the door way where a young lady with the brightest green eyes and blondest gold hair standing with crossed her arms, she sighed then walked over to him.  
"yes?" she asked  
He smiled and took her hand, pulling her down onto her knees and placing her hands on the newly planted roses.  
"Look, I've planted roses here'  
"I can see that, Sir France"  
"But I need a favor from you"  
"Does it involve a kiss, Because if it does..."  
"No no mon ami! We are in a church!"  
"That wouldn't stop you" she rolled her eyes"  
He chuckled "I would like it if you where to bless this rose bush, with you prayers, Joan"  
She blushed and looked away "But I am nobody, my prayers can't do anything"  
"You are God's beautiful Daughter, you even made a non believer like me, believe. You prayers are the strongest holy things... Please, at least for me?"  
Joan looked at him and smiled "Fine, then pray with me" She took his dirt covered hands and brought them to her lips and prayed.  
**-Time Passes In the memory**-  
France limped into the court hurriedly, instantly dropping the sticks that where supporting him and walking up behind Joan and hugging her. They hugged for a long time before letting go and looking at each other.  
"Sir France! How are you feeling? Are you healing better?" She looked at him worriedly, He smiled at her.  
"I am still recovering, but I am good. Yourself?"  
"I've missed you so much! The battles have been hard, my friend was.." she looked down "Anyways.. lets change the subject" she took his hands and walked over to the bench.  
He looked at her and smiled, thinking to himself and wondering if by the end of all this maybe he would have her live with him.  
"Sir France! Look!" She pointed to the rose bush, which had grown rather huge and it was blooming. "Its blooming!"  
He frowned and looked at it "In dead winter?"  
She giggled and picked one and smelled it "It smells beautiful" She looked at him "God's gift"  
He nodded and looked up at the sky for a moment.  
"Sir France?"  
"Yes?"  
"I wanted to ask you something... Before I go to Battle..."  
"What is it Joan?"  
She looked down blushing deeply, 'Well.. more like tell you something..." She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I love you..."  
He looked at her shocked and blushed a little, but before he could reply a sudden crashing through the doors and two soldiers came running in.  
"Joan! We must go to war now, hurry!" one said while the other leads her out the door. Leaving France to stand there alone.  
**_-Weeks Later-_**  
France sat at the desk table looking out the window, the sun had yet to rise and it was still very dark. A light tap echoed through the door and he looked up, "Come in" he said tiredly and a little boy came running in.  
"Sir France! Here!" he handed him a letter and ran off. France smiled a little at the boys spirit and opened up the letter,

_Dear France, _  
_I love you. If ever there was other words to describe my feelings for you, I would say them a hundred times over. But I fear that I will never get the chance to now. At least not now or here. During battle I was captured and accused as a Witch. I am sorry.. but I do not regret a single thing... I got to say my love for you and spread the word of god. Now at day rise, I will be gone from this world and meet up in heaven with our lord... Maybe someday we will meet France, but until then please live your life long and forget about me... find another love. _  
_I love you, _  
_Joan. _

France dropped down into his seat for a moment, shocked and tears started to form in his eyes. He quickly looked out the window, he could see the daylight start to appear. He got up and raced down the stairs and out the front door, he jumped onto a horse and began to ride as fast as he can.  
He raced through the castle walls and out into the court, it was crowded with people who where throwing things at his love.. Joan..  
She was covered in dirt and dried blood, she was badly beat but still beautiful as ever..  
He jumped off his horse and pushed through the crowd up into the front, he called out her name but his words where drowned out through the crowd.  
"JOAN!" he cried and she lifted her head up looking around, as if hearing him. She then looked right at him and smiled sadly, she mouthed his name but her words where also drowned out.  
They smiled at each other, both crying and laughing a little when the flames then started... She continued to smile until the flames reached her, her screams filling the court and the smell of her burning flesh. France sobbed and tried to fight the guard to go help her. But in vain.  
After it was all over, he still remained, on his knees and crying his lovers name.

**-Present-**

France sighed and rubbed some tears out of his eyes before coughing slightly, 'Maybe I should go get another drink..' he muttered to himself when his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"  
"Heeeelllllooooo you bloody frog" The voice hiccuped and laughed, it was England.  
"England?" France asked shocked  
"Yeah you FrancyPants" He laughed loudly over the phone  
He shook his head "Iggy, do you need a ride home?"  
England paused then a loud sigh was heard "Yea..."  
"I'll be right there" France hung up and picked the rose up before leaving the church. While driving he side and began to think.

**-PAST- **

"Hey Frog! What's the matter?" England walked over to France who was sitting in his chair staring blankly at a rose.  
"Frog?" He asked France again, "What's wrong?"  
France snapped out of it and looked at England with a glare "You leave me alone, now"  
England looked at him puzzled 'What? Have you lost it you bloody frog?"  
France stood up and shoved him away, "Have I lost it? No no, its more like have you lost it! ITS YOUR FAULT!" He cursed at him  
England looked at him shocked "What?!"  
France punched him and tears started to come, "You.. you.." he fell to his knees.  
England cleaned the blood off his mouth and kneeled next to him.  
"France... I don't know what happened, But I'm sorry.." He rested a hand on his shoulder and France looked up at him then looked back down.

**-PRESENT-**

France stopped the car and looked around outside, he spotted a figure with the greenest eyes and the blondest hair. He jumped out of the car and ran up to the figure that looked like his lover and stopped, shocked to see that it was England. His cheeks red from the alcohol and his words where slurred.  
"F-France, you blooooody frog, lets go! You too flying Mint bunny" he patted mid air and latched onto France's shoulder. He shook his head and helped the drunk English man to the car before driving to his home.  
The whole ride home England was talking to himself and about how he had to tell someone something. When they had reached England's home, France parked again and helped England to the door.  
"Here.. are the keys, CheezyMonkey" England handed him the house keys and France opened the door. He led him to the couch and sat him down  
"Well Iggy, I'll see you later" France started to walk away when England grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to him.  
"Your staying here Frog, so we can have a little fun.." his words lustful and a blush spread across his cheeks.  
France looked at him shocked but smirked a little "Are you sure? Mon Ami"  
England nodded a little then straddled himself onto France. France gently kissed him, slipping his hands under his shirt and massaging him. England moaned softly and blushed. France deepened the kiss and England began to grind down on him. France slipped his tongue into England's liquor flavored mouth. England slowly snaked his arms around France's neck and pulled them closer. France pulled away and took his shirt off, England also taking his off before returning to the kiss. France kissed sloppily down from England's lips down his chin and to his throat, feeling England's moans with his tongue and gently fingered his nipples.  
"Ah... Fuck... France, more.." England moaned out loud and grinds hard down on France, who groaned a little at the friction. France nodded then gently picked him up and went to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed and taking both their pants off. France gently kissed England's hips then up his stomach and to his nipples, he tongued them and listened to England's soft moans. He then gently fingered the other nipple before going back up and giving some attention to England's lips. With one hand he slid England's boxers off and took two fingers to England's lips, whispering into his ears "Suck"  
England looked at him lustfully and began to do as he was ordered, tonguing France's fingers and moaning softly. France pulled them away and kissed England while putting his fingers at England's entrance. He shoved both in quickly and England cried out in pain at first then moaned a little. France kissed him deeply and began to move his fingers around in him, after a little pumping he found his sweet spot and England let out a loud moan. He then began scissoring and pumping. England moaned loudly, "France! I'm.. Gonna" France pulled his fingers out and kissed him deeply. England panting a little and whined at the loss, 'B-Bloody frog.."  
France chuckled and kissed him "You'll get something better then just my fingers, Mon Ami" He positioned himself at his entrance and shoved himself in. He paused a moment as England cried out in pain and gripped onto France, he waited for him to adjust. England nodded at France who then began to pump in and out of him at a slow speed but then went deeper and harder, hitting England's sweet spot. Both moaning and kissing each other sloppily, feeling each other getting closer and closer.  
"Ah.. Fr-Francis!" England cried out as he came, France coming shortly afterward. He pulled out of England and laid next to him, wrapping an arm around England.  
They stayed in the silence, both of their hearts pounding like drums from the excitement. After a few minutes France looked at him and smiled,  
"Arthur?"  
"Yes, Francis?" He looked at him  
"What was that you wanted to tell me?"  
England blushed a little, "Well... You better listen just this once because I won't say it again!"  
France nodded and looked at him.  
"I-I love you, you frog" He looked away hiding his face  
France looked at him shocked then chuckled and kissed his forehead, "I love you too Arthur.."  
Both looked at each other and smiled before cuddling next to each other, England falling asleep and France looked at the bedside table seeing the rose. He wondered how the rose got there but paid no real attention to it. Although he did love Joan, and he still had those feelings for her. He knew that England was also the love of his life, and now he was going to live every moment he can with him.


End file.
